Front facing cameras (FFC) in mobile handsets and/or mobile devices are generally fixed focus cameras which are not able to cover an entire range of object distances. FFCs have often been used for video chatting; however they are increasingly being used for self-portraits and/or landscapes as well. In these cases, fixed focus cameras are not able to achieve a good focus quality both faces and objects at the same time due to a limited DOF (Depth Of Field). Given the relatively tiny size of FFC modules, a pixel size of image sensors of FFC tending towards getting smaller, hence larger apertures (and/or smaller F-numbers) are required for better low light performances. However, a small F-number on optics makes DOF shorter. In other words, cameras with a small F-number generally requires an auto-focus feature which, relative to a fixed focus camera, increases cost, power consumption and process flow complexity at least due to auto-focus mechanisms and calibrations.